Interés
by Nifan
Summary: Ahí estaba otra vez, vigilando desde su pedestal a ese niño. No estaba verdaderamente sorprendido, pero a la vez sí, era complicado de explicar. Más bien estaba… ¿Divertido?, No… Más bien… Interesado. Si, esa era la palabra.


Uno de sus amigos (amigos, lacayos… Es igual) le acababa de informar que la familia Pines había escapado de la burbuja... Rio para sus adentros, eso ya lo sabía… Sonrió con la mirada y le dio el día libre a su informante, de la misma forma en que le había dado un descanso a quien le aviso que Gideon abandono la misión que le encargo. Eso también lo sabía, desde antes de que se lo digieran.

Pero no es que estuviera viendo el futuro como acostumbraba, sino que, era porque no había dejado de observar a los Pines. Desde que los conoció, cierta curiosidad había surgido en el por esa familia. Claro que era lo normal, ¿no? Después de todo, los necesitaba. Además de que estaban relacionados con su viejo amigo Stanford, que tanto lo ayudo para llevar a cabo su preciado plan.

Pero su curiosidad, iba un poco más allá.

Esa familia daba pelea, estaba algo sorprendido. Estrella Fugaz, Signo de Interrogación y la pelirroja, eran más… Útiles, de lo que creía, habían llegado muy lejos, les daba su crédito… Pero esos tres no hubieran hecho nada de no ser por Pino.

Al principio vigilo al chico como vigilaba a cualquiera, como a todo el mundo... Pero después, algo llamo su atención, pues se dio cuenta de que el castaño era muy diferente a todo el mundo.

A pesar de que los demás tacharan de perdedor al niño, lo humillaran, y no le creyeran o no les importara lo que digiera (idiotas, eso es lo que eran), este, en vez de responder a las burlas, se limitaba a fruncir los labios y bajar su castaña mirada… Era tan adorable.

Pero no considero eso como una de las cualidades del chico. De hecho, le desesperaba que fuese tan permisivo… Lo que despertó su curiosidad fue que, aun cuando nadie lo tomaba en serio, Pino estaba siempre ahí, con un brillante plan para salvar o derrotar a quienes lo subestimaban. Sin importarle la magnitud del problema, sin importar que fuera una situación más grande que él, Pino siempre estaba ahí, dispuesto a vencer a lo que se enfrentara… Y lo hacía. No solo lo intentaba, lo hacía. Vencía lo que había que vencer.

Eso, fue lo que le hizo darse cuenta del potencial del chico.

Viéndolo salir tan hábilmente de los problemas en los que se metía tan seguido, fue que decidió probarlo.

Quiso saber que tan manipulable era. Y se sorprendió a sí mismo, sintiendo decepción cuando el chico dejó poseerse tan fácilmente… Y luego sonriendo ampliamente, cuando el niño lo derroto y logro recuperar victorioso su cuerpo. Claro que fue con la ayuda de su hermana, pero siempre gracias a los sacrificios que el castaño había hecho por ella antes.

Aún recuerda las palabras que intercambio con él en aquella ocasión.

—He estado vigilándote, y debo decir que estoy impresionado.

Y entonces el niño, con una tímida voz, dijo. —… ¿En serio?

Se sintió alagado cuando le dijo que estaba impresionado… Pero qué lindo que era.

¿Y porque no? Decidió ayudarle un poco. Rompió la laptop para que pudiera ver el apellido Mcgucket, pues introduciendo la clave, no iba a conseguir nada.

Todo eso era una prueba, y Pino la aprobó.

Pino había logrado pasar todas las pruebas que le dio. Burlo a los demonios que envió tras él, persuadió a Gideon para que abandonara la misión aun cuando esto significara enfrentar al demonio. Y ahora, escapo y salvo a los demás de la prisión de Mabel. Una prisión de la que solo alguien brillante, grande y con voluntad de hierro podría escapar… Y ese niño lo había logrado.

Pino, de verdad que era tan… intrigante. Era alguien tan inexperto, con tanto miedo, tan Inocente sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Nadie creería que alguien así podría lograr algo.

Pero se equivocaban.

Por qué Dipper había logrado captar la atención de Bill. Y si era así, significaba que Dipper era capaz de proezas.

Bill lo sabe y espera que el niño lo sepa igual. Y si no, se lo haría ver.

Dipper era diferente a los demás, pues podía lograr cosas muy grandes si se le diera la oportunidad, si tan solo el chico se diera la oportunidad.

Y Bill pensaba darle esa oportunidad.

Y aunque el castaño alentaba a todo el pueblo a enfrentarse al demonio, aun queriendo detenerlo (y conociéndolo, encontraría la forma). Bill no se preocupaba, podía acabar con el fácilmente. Dipper era fuerte, eso sin duda, pero no era un rival para él en su totalidad… Por eso quería tenerlo, para hacerle saber lo grande que podía llegar a ser.

Quería explorar todos los rincones de su mente, descubrir lo que le quedara por descubrir, y repasar lo ya visto. Descubrir a que más podía llegar el chico, y hacérselo saber.

Sin ninguna duda, ya no había una burda curiosidad como la que cualquier ser podía provocarle, sino un genuino interés en Dipper. Interés era algo que rara vez había sentido, y que nunca antes había tenido por un ser físico, pues lo reservaba para las proezas, para lo que valiera, lo reservaba para las grandezas.

Tan solo tenía que aceptar su ayuda y le haría ver la grandeza que había dentro de sí.

Y Dipper aceptaría, Bill estaba dispuesto a lograr que lo hiciera.

Por qué a Bill le gusta tener las grandezas consigo.

Y Bill tendría esa grandeza consigo.

Nremtmviqxw Smdt, gn ávssd lr imes wagt ie id knlxzpdw


End file.
